This invention relates to a slide-out or retractable room for mobile living quarters, such as a recreation vehicle.
Recreational vehicles, such as motor homes, fifth-wheel trailers, and travel trailers may be provided with a retractable or slide-out room for increasing the living space of the vehicle. The retractable or slide-out room is extended for use when the vehicle is parked and is retracted into the main living area of the vehicle when the vehicle is to be moved. Existing retractable or slide-out rooms can be time-consuming and difficult to install. Frequently, the operating mechanisms consist of many separate components that must be individually installed, connected and adjusted by highly-trained employees when the unit is assembled. After the vehicle is put into service, adjustments by the vehicle owner are often necessary. Furthermore, existing slide-out rooms require substantial space for mounting large electrical motors and hydraulic units that require the construction of expensive covers and thus reduce the overall space inside the vehicle. Such slide-out or retractable rooms are generally moved in and out of the vehicle across the floor of the main living area. Because the slide-out or retractable room is exposed to weather when extended, extension and retraction of the slide-out room causes staining and wear on the interior floor of the vehicle.
Generally, the physical size of the operating mechanism or slide-out room is large and bulky and somehow has to be hidden. Concealing the operating mechanism requires space either inside the vehicle, which lessens the living space, or under the vehicle, which lessen room for the mechanical systems such as storage tanks and axles. The object of any slide-out room is to add space, so a need exists for a slide mechanism that requires no interior or exterior space.
Generally, existing mechanisms for extending and retracting slide-out rooms employ powerful hydraulic or eletro-mechanical systems that have a fixed amount of working stroke. When actuated, these powerful devices will push or pull the slide room until they run out of useable stroke. When obstructions, such as trees on the exterior or furniture and suitcases on the interior, are encountered before the wholly extended or wholly retracted position is attained, the actuation mechanism has more then enough power to overcome the obstruction and keep going. This can destroy the slide-out room, which is generally made from light weight wood or aluminum tube. Sadly, sometimes human beings are encountered, often resulting in injury or death. Therefore, it is desirable that obstructions be sensed and the actuation mechanism stopped,
Tolerances needed to construct slide-out rooms are large. Therefore, the side walls of the same slide-out room rarely have the same dimensions. When one side wall is deeper than the other side wall, only the shorter side wall can be adjusted to properly seal against the weather. An example is a slideroom that has one side wall built incrementally longer than the other side wall. With a fixed stroke equal to the length of the shorter side wall, the longer side is unable to attain full stroke and properly seal. This permits moisture to enter the unit and cause extensive damage. Therefore, a need exists for a slide room mechanism that can independently sense and automatically adjust stroke to a sealed position on each side of the slide room.
All known prior art for slide room mechanisms attach the actuating mechanism to the unit. Sometimes the mechanism is mounted to the floor of the unit, or to the side wall, chassis or frame of the unit. After the actuating mechanism is mounted on the unit, the slide-out room is attached. Due to natural manufacturing tolerances, the opening to accept the slide-out room typically varies from unit to unit in both height and width, while the slide-out room itself also varies in height and width. However, the seal used to keep weather out of the unit is manufactured to a set dimension. Numerous adjustments up and down and left and right are required to center the slide-out room to the opening in the unit in order to provide a weather-tight seal when the room is extended and retracted. As the unit is used, normal road vibrations tend to cause the slide-out room to come out of adjustment, allowing moisture to enter the interior of the vehicle causing extensive damage. Therefore, a need exists for a slide room mechanism that requires no mechanical adjustment, both at installation and as it is used.